


They’ll always love us. No matter what.

by MeanGreenThing



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Daveu gets kicked out, Homophobia, How to tag???, M/M, and I’m a terrible person, i don’t know how, tw abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanGreenThing/pseuds/MeanGreenThing
Summary: Davey remember very clearly the conversation he’d had with Les after their first day with the newsies “why don’t some people have folks?” Les had asked. Davey sighed and looked down at him “well, some kids don’t like their folks, so they leave. And some kids parents passed so they don’t have any. And some folks kick their kids or because they don’t want them” Davey said, not bothering to sugar coat it. Les was a tough kid, he could handle the truth of the situation.“Do our folks want us?” He’d asked him. Davey has smiled and said “of course they do. They will always love us. No matter what”That’s what he’d said. And he thought it was true. He believed his words of encouragement to Les.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this lmao. I’m just awful. And I like writing angst about Davey. I’m fact, my first fic was Davey angst.

Davey remember very clearly the conversation he’d had with Les after their first day with the newsies “why don’t some people have folks?” Les had asked. Davey sighed and looked down at him “well, some kids don’t like their folks, so they leave. And some kids parents passed so they don’t have any. And some folks kick their kids or because they don’t want them” Davey said, not bothering to sugar coat it. Les was a tough kid, he could handle the truth of the situation.

 

“Do our folks want us?” He’d asked him. Davey has smiled and said “of course they do. They will always love us. No matter what”

 

That’s what he’d said. And he thought it was true. He believed his words of encouragement to Les.

 

But now, there he was. Sitting at the dining room table as his father shouted and yelled at him because of a letter he had found under Daveys bed. It was from Jack. They weren’t even dating at the time. But Davey’s dad had interrogated him until Davey had confessed to his crush on Jack. His dad kept shouting about how he was a disappointment. How he was wrong. He kept saying he was broken. As if he were a toy that needed to be fixed.

 

“I won’t have a gay under this roof” the words pierced Daveys ears, he looked up, seeing Les watching from the stairwell. His dad grabbed him and yanked him up. Davey looked to his mother desperately “Mom please!” He begged “I can’t be on my own out there, please mom! Please!” He began to sob as his dad dragged him to the door roughly.

 

Les ran down the stairs “stop! Stop it!” He cried, grabbing his dads arm “ya can’t kick him out!” His dad slapped Les across the face and sent him to the floor.

 

Davey’s blood boiled. He tried to hit his dad, tried to fight back. Before he knew it, he was tossed to the gravel shouting “MEET ME AT NEWSIE SQUARE!” To Les through the door before it was slammed in his face. Leaving him alone in the cold streets of New York.

 

Davey stood shakily. He knew the first place he could go was Jacks. So he’d try there first. He told himself it would be fine. But he knew he was lying to himself.


	2. Unexpected visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets a knock on his door (Or, fire escape is more accurate) in the middle of the night. Whatever he’d been expecting, it had definitely not been Davey Jacobs, shaking and shivering, with a black eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where stuff gets gay

Jack had been fast asleep when he was woken up by someone shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see crutchie leaning over him. He rubbed his eyes and sat up “what is it?” He asked sleepily.

crutchie looked over his shoulder nervously “I hear someone coming up the fire escape” he whispered.

Jack sat up “shit. Hold on I’ll go check it out.” He heard a small thud and a familiar voice saying “ah, shit”

Jack tensed. The boy had never been one to swear, but that voice was unmistakablely Davey Jacobs. Jack went to the ledge and saw Davey on the last step up before the ladder “Davey?” He called down to him

Davey looked up at Jack, he was clearly very shaken and there was a large red mark on his cheek, as if he’d been slapped. Jack climbed down to him “Christ, Davey” he said, reaching out to touch his cheek “what ‘appened?”

Davey leaned his head away “c-can I stay with you tonight?” He asked. Jack nodded “you’re always welcome here Davey, you know that” he said "but, what happened?" that's when Davey started crying.

Crutchie had made his way down by then. Jack pulled Davey into a hug, Crutchie joined soon after "if you don't mind me askin', did something happen at home?" Crutchie asked gently. Davey nodded "my-" he sobbed again, cutting himself off "my dad kicked me out"

Jack's skin crawled, he hadn't been a fan of Mr. Jacobs from the beginning. He didn't seem like the open-minded type. Clearly Jack's suspicions had been right "why?" he asked softly, pulling away to look at Davey.

Despite the seriousness of the situation. Jack couldn't help but stare at Davey's face, he was very pretty for a boy. He was handsome in the more feminine type of way, while Jack was handsome in the sense that he was muscular.

Davey rubbed his eyes "I- I don't know..." he whispered "something about him thinking I'm gay..." Jack frowned. He motioned for Crutchie to give them a moment alone. Crutchie nodded and went back up the fire escape carefully. 

Jack sat down and pulled Davey to sit “I’m so sorry, Davey” he said “how did he find out?”

He knew Davey was gay. In fact, he was the only person other than Les and Katherine that knew.

“He found a letter from you” Davey said “I guess he just jumped to conclusions”

Jacks stomach dropped, it was because of his letter. Even if he hadn’t told Mr. Jacobs that Davey was gay, he might as well have.

Davey started crying again “I’m worried about Les” he sobbed “he’s never been without me before. We’ve always shared a room, he’s too scared to sleep in the dark without me”

Jack hugged him again “Les’ll be fine, that kid rolled in a barrel and ran from the cops and he’s only, like, nine. The kid is tough as nails, he’ll be fine.” He said “and if your dad hurts him. I’ll punch Mr. Jackass right in the face.”

Davey finally smiled, and it made Jacks heart flutter in his chest. But then Davey frowned again “hey...” he took Daveys hand in his and stared in his eyes “it’ll be alright” he said softly “come on, you can stay with me and Crutchie for now” he said

Davey nodded and Jack took his hand and led him up the ladder. He laid down and hugged himself as he closed his eyes.

-•-

Davey had tried to sleep. He’d been laying there for about and hour or two before he couldn’t take that feeling of loneliness and worry nagging at him in the back of his mind.

Davey crawled over to Jack and shook him gently. Jack looked up at him and jumped slightly “Christ, Davey. Ya scared me” he murmured sleepily. He noticed the tears in Daveys eyes and frowned “hey, what’s wrong?” He asked gently, reaching over to grab Daveys hand.

Davey rubbed his eyes with his free hand “can I sleep next to you?” He asked “me and Les always shared a bed, it feels weird sleeping without anyone next to me...”

Jack smiled gently and pulled Davey to lay down “‘course you can sleep here Davey” he said gently.

Davey curled up tightly, blushing when he felt Jack slide his arms around his waist. He felt safe for the first time that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gay and angsty. That about sums up this story.


	3. Everything will be okay. Maybe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey gets to Newsies square and expects to see Les waiting for him. When he doesn't show up. Davey starts to panic. But he shows up, and everything is fine. Except for one thing, Les has a black eye. and there are bruises around his wrists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: child abuse and homophobia

Davey's eyes scanned Newsies square. Les wasn't there 'is he okay? oh god, what if he's hurt? what if my dad took his anger out on him, where was he? why him?' these were all things Davey was thinking about as he paced around waiting for Les to get there. Jack noticed his pacing and put a gentle hand on his shoulder "hey, don't worry Davey" he said gently "he'll be here soon I'm sure" and sure enough, as if on cue, Les walked into Newsies square.

Davey's eyes landed on him and he felt a rush of relief so strong that he nearly started crying- scratch that- Davey did start crying. Les met his eyes and started crying too, he ran to Davey and lept into his arms. Davey hugged him tightly, afraid that if he let go, Les might disappear. The rest of the newsies couldn't help the quiet "awwww"'s and a few of them put a hand over their heart.

Davey had expected Les to be the one sobbing, but it seemed to be the other way around. So they stayed like that for a while, until Davey's violent sobbing died down into silent tears. Les pulled away first and looked up at his older brother. Davey smiled back, but it fell quickly as he noticed the black eye on the left of Les's face "Les! what happened?" he asked, his stomach twisting, he was pretty sure he already knew. But he was too terrified of the thought to admit it.

Les looked away and at the ground "it's nothing" he muttered. Davey put his hands on Les's cheeks and forced Les to look at him "Les Jacobs you tell me how you got that black eye right now" he said sternly. Wincing at how much he sounded like his father.

Les looked up at him "D-dad was real mad at you last night-" he choked out "I guess he realized he couldn't take it out on you since kicked you out. so he took it out on me instead" Les started to cry again.

Davey felt anger spread through his entire body. A hot, blinding rage towards his father. Les had done nothing wrong. It was Davey who was at fault here. Davey pulled Les into another hug "you stay here with Jack and Crutchie, okay?" he said, standing up, his fists clenched tightly. Les tilted his head "where are you going?" he asked. Davey took a deep breath to calm himself "I just need to deal with something really quick" he said. Then started off or his house. He needed to have a word with his dad.

Davey knew it was stupid. but he didn't care. His father had hurt Les when he had done nothing wrong. Davey wasn't going to sit by and do nothing. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned, seeing Jack. He shrugged away from the touch and kept walking "don't try and stop me from doing this" he said "he hurt Les. That's the final straw. I'm not just gonna sit by and do nothing."

Jack frowned at him "okay. But please, be careful..." he said softly. Davey nodded "I will," he said, Jack smiled softly "for sure?" he said, his new york accent slurring 'sure'. Davey smiled "for sure." he said, imitating Jack's voice. Davey hugged him quickly then turned and kept walking.

Davey regretted his choice the moment his dad opened the door. Because the first thing that he got was a punch to the face.

His dad grabbed him and slammed him against the wall of their kitchen "I thought I told you not to come back" he growled as he kneed Davey's stomach.

His mother gasped softly and put a hand against her mouth "darling, stop" she said "Just leave him be"

Davey would've been thankful that his mom had tried to stop his dad. Except it had done nothing to deter his dad.

His dad threw him to the ground and stood over him "No, Davey needs to learn his lesson."

~-Jack-~

Jack paced back and forth around the 'penthouse' as he waited "He's been gone too long. We should check on him" he said. Les stood "I'll get him! If my dad hurt him I'll teach him a lesson"

Crutchie pulled him back down to sit "no ya won't. He's more than twice your size" he said. Les huffed and crossed his arms "I could take 'em!" he insisted.

Jack couldn't help laughing at least a little bit at Les. The kid always insisted he was stronger than he appeared. Jack didn't doubt that he was because Les was definitely stronger than he seemed, but Jack had his doubts about Les trying to take someone more than twice his size.

Jack had his doubts about quite a few things at the moment, including whether he should've let Davey go. He had been gone since that afternoon, and it was nearly dark now. 

Just as Jack was about to give in to his doubts, someone started climbing up the ladder, very slowly.

Jack ran to it and saw Davey, worse than he'd ever seen him. He reached down and helped him up "Christ, Davey" he said, "What happened?" He led Davey over to sit down "Um... I went to talk to my dad and he-" Davey broke down into tears, clearly unable to tell the rest of the story. It was obvious what had happened. Davey looked like he'd been beaten within an inch of his life, which is most likely exactly what happened.

Jack sat next to Davey and pulled him close, he wrapped his arms around Davey "don't worry. We're here now. We won't let anything happen to ya'" he said gently as he rubbed soothing circles into Davey's back.

Les ran over and joined the hug, Crutchie following shortly after.

And they sat there, hugging, for what seemed like hours. Until somehow they'd managed to get lay down, still hugging, All but Jack fell asleep shortly after. And the world, to Jack, seemed quieter than it ever had been before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me way too long so I'm not Proofreading it, sorry :/  
> I'm updating all the stories I haven't touched in a super long time and updating them cause I feel bad for not updating in so long

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two will be out as soon as possible!


End file.
